


Castlevania: A Curse and a Crystal

by fuzzykitty01



Category: Final Fantasy XV, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bad Touch Chancellor, Blood, Decapitation, Gen, Gore, Violence, also the gen label is subject to change too, canon violence, fair warning, more tags will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzykitty01/pseuds/fuzzykitty01
Summary: When Dracula summons his army from hell, he does so by going through Ardyn. With their contract sealed, Ardyn leads an army of demons through Wallachia; spreading death and destruction in their wake. However, Dracula’s wording was very specific: go forth to the great cities of Wallachia and kill. Once all the great cities have fallen, the contract will be fulfilled. The big question is: what will Ardyn do after?And who is the sleeping king?





	Castlevania: A Curse and a Crystal

The day was drawing to a close over the shining city of Targovishte. The people were in good spirits, contrary to the fearful mood that had lingered since the year prior. On this day, one year ago, the devil himself came before the people of Targovishte and promised total annihilation. The dark promise of retribution for the death of his witch-wife weighed heavily on the minds of the people for too long. For one year had passed, and the devil had yet to claim their god-fearing souls.

It was certainly a day to celebrate! The looming threat of death seemed further and further away with each passing minute. The setting sun became a blood red beacon of hope; a finish line waiting to be crossed. The people were relieved to see the devil’s promise was a lie. They danced and cheered while eagerly awaiting the arch bishop to grace them with his presence. The elderly servant of god was to deliver a speech and reassure the people that their fears are unfounded.

As the sun set on Targovishte, shadows were cast in every direction. A man of no consequence to the growing crowd emerged from one such shadow and lingered near the edge of it. He was tall and cloaked in many black layers. His hair spilled out from underneath a wide-brimmed hat in wine colored curls. He would be intimidating, if not for the amused turn of his lips and cheerful stride. He seemed to be in good spirits just like the rest of Targovishte, so no one paid him any mind.

Save one. A little girl with flaxen hair and bright brown eyes full of wonder ran right into the stranger. He was unharmed and unmoved by the graceless crash, but the girl fell back onto her bum. The man blinked curiously down at the girl as she bounced back with youthful energy and dusted off her dress. The girl smiled wide with only a hint of guilt as she said,

“Oops! Sorry mister! I didn’t see you there! But look! Isn’t the festival amazing? I never want it to end!”

The man chuckled and crouched down so he was eye level with the girl. He patted her on the head and told her no harm was done.

“Never end, you say? Why I think that can be arranged, my dear. After all, the fun’s just beginning.” The man told her before sweeping back up to take out an umbrella. He snapped it open with a flourish and held it out over the young girl’s head. The girl looked up at him curiously and asked why he took out his umbrella.

“Because it looks like it’s about to rain, of course.” The man’s smile twisted into something dangerous as he said that. The girl stepped back, feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

As soon as the girl stepped out from beneath the black umbrella, the sky darkened, and storm clouds rolled in out of nowhere. rain started to fall, just as the man said. But when the little girl felt a drop hit her head, it was warm. Another drop landed on her hand, and she brought it up to look at it with her wide, curious eyes.

It was blood.

People started screaming as more blood fell from the sky and drenched the people of Targovishte in a gory mess. The little girl was too scared to scream. She scuttled back under the umbrella still on offer from the man. She looked up at him again to ask what was going on, but she stopped cold. Her little face went pale as she stared death in the face. Death looked like a man wearing many black layers, with blood red hair spilling out from a wide-brim black hat, and black, oozing eyes crying tears of tar. Death grinned at her, showing off his crooked fangs, and stretching his rotting skin.

“Isn’t this grand?” He asked her cheerfully, “This way, the festival will never end for you.”

The little girl didn’t get to answer. Her head was lopped off her shoulders and started to roll down the streets while her wide eyes stared vacantly into nothingness. Many more would share a similar fate before the night was over.

The man continued on his way, uncaring of their fate. He hummed a jaunty little tune as he practically skipped through the dying town. Bodies piled up, demons rushed past, screams rang in his ears like a pleasant melody, and beyond that, Dracula’s castle loomed over the town like a judgmental god.

“Hello up there!” The man called out with an exaggerated wave of his hand, “I trust the army is to your liking, my lord?”

It seemed unlikely that Dracula would hear him from such a distance, and yet a swarm of bats reacted to the man’s greeting. Forming the face of Lad Dracula Tepesh himself, the swarm spoke,

“Ardyn…” The man’s name was spoken with wary distain, “…The armies are sufficient. Make sure they follow my order and do not falter.”

The man, Ardyn, grinned slowly up at Dracula. With a flourish, he bowed while keeping both eyes trained on his image in the sky. His gaze was hard and unfaltering as he said,

“You have only but to give the order, my lord. You’ve paid our price, now we will do our part. As is our way.”

Ardyn’s tone carried a note of offence. Contracts are one of the few things held sacred in hell. One had to be absolutely certain that a deal with the devil will achieve what one desires. If not, why would one ever dare barter one’s soul away? It had become a point of pride for demons to carry out their contracts with brutal efficiency. Even _hinting_ that their end of the bargains wouldn’t be held up is seen as a great insult.

Still, Ardyn wouldn’t dare take it up with _the_ Lord Dracula. He would rather not be made into paste, thank you. Besides, he had a contract to uphold.

Dracula’s visage didn’t change for a good while as he considered Ardyn. Finally, as the carnage around them became a cacophony of death and tortured screams, Dracula gave his order. And in so doing, he passed judgment on Wallachia, and humanity as a whole.

“Wherever you may see them, kill them all. Once Targovishte has been made into a graveyard for my love, go forth into the country. Go now! Go to all the great cities of Wallachia! Argesh, Servet, Gresit, Killiet, and Washana! Go now and kill! Kill for my love! Kill for the only true love I have ever known! And kill… for the endless lifetime of hate that lies before me.” He commanded before dissipating into a flock of crows.

Ardyn waited a beat, making sure Dracula’s presence was truly gone, before rising from his bow. He shrugged carelessly and tipped his hat over his eyes in what passed as a respectful gesture. His lips pressed into a firm line, the closest thing to a frown he’d shown so far, belying how empty the gesture truly was. Ignoring his growing ire for his current client, he addressed the horde with all due pomp and circumstance.

“You heard the man, my dears! We have our orders! Go forth and kill as we have been commanded!” He roared, throwing his hands out in a grandiose display.

“We shan’t disappoint our client, after all…” Ardyn muttered under his breath, allowing his distaste to show through. “What a fool, to command the armies of the accursed to kill for his love… how droll.”

Ardyn heaved a sigh before sauntering off to do his master’s bidding. It had been quite some time since he’d been able to let loose like this, after all. He figured he may as well have some fun.

“If only the gods could strike me down where I stand, perhaps this city may yet be saved.” Ardyn hummed thoughtfully.

He allowed a few humans huddled up nearby to hear his offhand remark. He allowed them that spark of hope before turning to face them fully. He so very much loved seeing the dawning horror on human faces whenever they realize he has them in his sights. He stalked up to them like a predator playing with its prey, and chuckled a bit at their expense.

“Alas, they’ve tried that once before. I daresay they’re too frightened to ever try again.” He sighed before cutting them to ribbons.

“There is only one man who can kill me now, but I fear he’s content to laze about in eternal slumber. How rude to keep me waiting for so long, _dear Noct_.” Ardyn huffed before moving on to his next set of victims.


End file.
